The Blind Detective
by Orlaine24
Summary: Sherlock is asleep...John carries out an experiment...Hilarity ensues :)


**The Blind Detective**

**A/N: A humorous one-shot concerning a certain detective and his doctor…Please enjoy.**

Sherlock had been asleep on the couch for most of the afternoon. John had been at work and returned to Baker St. to find Sherlock as such. John doubted that anything would wake him once he was in this state. These occurrences happened every time they finished a rather testing case. Sherlock would collapse, either on the couch or in his bed, and his body shut down, trying to catch up with his mind. Very often the detective went without sleep during these cases but his work never suffered as a result.

John tested as he always did the level of unconsciousness by talking at varying pitches to the detective. It was apparent after several attempts of John screaming that Sherlock was flat out for the foreseeable future.

"Ok Sherlock I have just had a great idea" began John "I'm going to carry out an experiment of my own. I'm sure you will approve afterwards." John reached into his medical bag and pulled out a set of contact lenses which had a pretty big correction. John then enlisted the help of Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, I require your assistance with a patient of mine. He is being rather sluggish and your help will make the procedure easier." John filled her in on his plan and she agreed to help at one as she had not forgiven Sherlock for the 'shooting her wall' thing.

"Well dear, I can't see any harm in a little experiment" she said laughing softly.

Mrs Hudson held Sherlock's eyelids open as the doctor placed the corrective lenses in. the process took less than a minute and the detective did not stir. John then sat and waited for Sherlock to wake up. He reasoned that his friend would at first try and deduce what had occurred but he hoped it would end up with Sherlock failing to reach a conclusion. He then guessed that Sherlock would ask for help after struggling with the idea. What happened next, however, was far more entertaining than he had anticipated.

Sherlock sat bolt upright on the couch and scrunched up his eyes trying to clear them. After a few minutes of head shaking and rubbing the detective began to get more and more flustered and John could see the detective's eyes darting around the room at top speed. He stood up and stumbled into the coffee table. John managed to keep a straight face, just about as the detective continued to bang into furniture around their flat.

"John…I…what is happening…I can't see properly…Oh…no…this is NOT GOOD AT ALL! Quick ring Mycroft he'll know what to do." John feigned concern but inside he was in fits of laughter. The great Sherlock Holmes was in Panic Mode and nothing could calm him down.

"Help me John…please I'm blind…How did this happen?" Sherlock grew more and more flustered and panicked as they waited for Mycroft who Sherlock had rung during his state of panic. John knew that the detective would be raging with him but the sight in front of him made it all worthwhile. His phone was lying against the sugar bowl catching the whole thing on video for reference purposes only (and maybe a few of the boys at the Yard).

Mycroft entered Baker St. wielding his trusted umbrella and immediately caught John's eyes. It had taken only moments to figure out what the good doctor had done. Over Sherlock's cries Mycroft began to speak.

"John, what on earth have you done to my little brother? He seems to be in quite a state over those contact lenses. An experiment, perhaps…and what is the objective in this study?"

"Well, Mycroft I am carrying out an experiment to the changes in human behaviour when one is left blinded by an attack. Your brother did not object when I asked him and appeared quite willing."

Sherlock heard this conversation and the cries of panic stopped. He placed his finger to his eyes and removed the thin lenses. Now back to perfect sight he found both John and Mycroft laughing at him.

"JOHN WATSON I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Sherlock it was an experiment, you can't give out to me after all how many times have I been the subject of experimentation since I started living with you?" Sherlock had no real reply to this and after several hours of sulking he began to see the funny side of it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story…Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought **


End file.
